Indisponibilité
by Shangreela
Summary: "Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Veuillez laisser un message après le médecin militaire, merci."


**Auteur :** Lyly[u]

**Correctrice :** Ariani Lee

**Note :** Inspiré d'un résumé de fic anglaise. Écrit en 15 minutes sur mon téléphone. Je l'aime assez.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_**Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible pour le moment.**_

_**Veuillez laisser un message après le médecin militaire, merci**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_**  
><strong>_

John dilue méthodiquement si pas très patiemment (la méthode réduisant de beaucoup le besoin de patience) le miel dans le thé citronné lorsque l'on frappe à la porte. Soupirant, il pose sa cuillère et va ouvrir.

Lestrade et Donovan.

Il réprime un autre soupir et passe une main lasse sur son visage fatigué. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça...

"Bonjour.  
>- Bonjour Watson.<p>

Donovan hoche la tête, plus occupée à détailler le salon, derrière lui, qu'à le saluer. Le fait qu'elle soit plus grande que lui de quinze bons centimètres avec ses talons doit sûrement y être pour quelque chose.

"Que puis-je pour vous ?

Comme s'il ne le savait déjà pas... N'empêche, John essaie de conserver ses manières, même influencé par son abrasif colocataire.

"Holmes n'est pas là, remarque Donovan.

- Voici une observation pleine de perspicacité, autre chose ?

Au temps pour les bonnes manières...

Aussi surpris que lui par son ton, Lestrade le regarde attentivement. Habitué depuis lors à l'intensité sherlockienne, John ne bat même pas des cils.

"John ? Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Ça va, je vais bien.

Lestrade n'a pas l'air convaincu mais laisse couler. C'est d'autant mieux, car John n'est pas d'humeur. Il n'a pas dormi correctement depuis trois jours, qui n'étaient pas des plus reposants entre la clinique et l'enquête tout juste bouclée, et commence à fatiguer.

"Je vais lui téléphoner. Merci de nous avoir reçus.

- Sherlock est indisponible pour l'instant. Pour les trois jours à venir, en fait.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ce serait pour toute une semaine, mais il doute d'arriver à retenir Sherlock aussi longtemps à moins de l'attacher à son lit, et même là il trouverait le moyen de se détacher, probablement en crochetant le nœud en corde avec le code PIN de l'assistante de Mycroft. Pfft. Foutu bonhomme.

Lestrade le fixe avec incrédulité.

"Indisponible.  
>- Huhu.<p>

- Sherlock Holmes, indisponible.

- Yep.

- Indisponible pour un _meurtre_.

- Tout à fait.

- Que pourrait-il faire d'autre ?

- Je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vous le dirais pas.

C'est définitivement un adieu aux bonnes manières... Pour sa défense, John est crevé, ils l'empêchent d'aller touiller son thé qui refroidit, et Donovan l'énerve.

Bloquant sa mâchoire pour réprimer un bâillement de titan, John se frotte les yeux. S'ils pouvaient simplement _partir_...

"Il est sur une affaire ?

- Pas spécialement.

- À l'étranger peut-être.

- Non.

- Pour son frère ? C'est ça ?

- Il est malade, voilà ! Juste malade.

- ... Malade ?

- Oui. _Malade_. Vous le seriez aussi après un plongeon dans le canal en pleine nuit.

- J'en reviens pas. Le grand Sherlock Holmes, malade ! s'exclame Donovan en ricanant. Abattu par une simple fièvre !

Okay, c'est bon. John en a officiellement ras le pompon. Il se redresse de toute sa stature et fixe Donovan droit dans les yeux. Il est toujours plus petit qu'elle mais ça n'est pas bien grave, il lui rend au moins 10kgs et un entraînement militaire.

"Alors toi, écoute. Tu penses qu'il est taré, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi mais c'est ton droit de le penser. Comme c'est _son_ droit de ne pas l'entendre. Ce n'est pas un robot, il est humain, certes exceptionnel mais pas invincible alors oui, il peut tomber malade. Et il peut aussi avoir trois jours de repos, revenez à la fin de la semaine. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais que vous partiez.

Il coupe Lestrade alors que celui-ci ouvre la bouche pour protester.

"Ce n'était pas une suggestion. Partez. Maintenant. Merci.

Il referme la porte sans rien attendre d'autre. Il a du miel à faire fondre dans un thé maintenant tiédi et un colocataire fiévreux à pouponner.

Parce qu'évidemment, Sherlock Holmes ne va pas être l'être humain malade lambda et coopérer à sa propre guérison. John doit insister pour chaque pilule et chaque cuillère de sirop, et Sherlock est encore plus insupportable que d'habitude (c'est dire quelque chose). Pas que ça dérange grandement John, puisque le détective n'émerge de son sommeil qui aurait ressemblé à un coma s'il n'avait pas autant reniflé ni tremblé qu'à peine quelques minutes toutes les trois ou quatre heures, à peu près à l'heure pour ses médicaments.

Ça lui laisse encore le temps de finir son thé avant de le porter au détective, qui ressemble plus, en ce moment, au chat échaudé mouillé qu'au brillant génie qu'il se vante d'être. Ces deux derniers jours, John a déjà pris des TONNES de photos !

**... ... ...**

Mwahahaha !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ;)


End file.
